Clintasha's Morning Workout
by MarvelLuver
Summary: What happens when Natasha and Clint invite the team to their morning workout? Find out! Clint/Natasha - Slash for Friends.
1. Chapter 1

Clint and Natasha were feeling extra devious this morning, so when they passed the rooms of Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor, they shouted loud enough to wake the dead.

"TOOOONNNYYY!" Natasha screamed, "Thoorrryyy poo!" Clint yelled.

"Bruceyyy kinz!" Natasha squealed.

"Steevvveee!" Clint shouted happily.

Three of them stormed angrily out of their room, Tony followed shortly after, carrying a clock.

"Why. Am. I. Awake. At. 6. Frikin. AM?!" Tony threw the clock at Clint and he dodged it easily.

"We would like you, you, you, and you," Clint began, pointing to each of them.

"To come and workout with us in the training room!" Natasha piped, happy to be this loud this early.

"As tempting at that sounds..." Tony began.

**MANY STRUGGLES, TUGS, PULLS, BEGS, AND SLAPS LATER...**

"Okay, we're here, what do we do?" Bruce asked sleepily.

Clint fired arrow after arrow into the center of a target and then flipped backward and sunk a knife into a plastic dummy.

"Dummy! No!" Tony screamed, running over and removing the knife, "Speak to me buddy!"

The rest of the group stood there perplexed.

"Ya... Uh... What the heck are you doing?" Steve asked as nicely as possible.

Tony realized how stupid he looked, "Nothing!" Tony shouted, then continued to toss the dummy out the window.

"What'd you do that for!?" Bruce asked.

"Uh... I don't know." Tony answered.

"Okay... May we get this over with so that I may fall back into a deep rest?" Thor requested to Clint and Natasha.

"Yes, we may," Natasha said.

Clint unrolled the boxing mat and asked for a volunteer, "Whose first?!" He asked, readying his bow and arrows.

Now, this of course was not any regular boxing match, this was the avengers.

Tony put his hand in the air and called his suit to him.

It attached itself to him seconds later.

"You're on, Legolas," Tony said happily.

"GO!" Natasha yelled, waving a red flag connected to a rope on the ceiling.

Tony fired his repulsers toward Clint, but he dodged them and fired an electric arrow at Tony's face plate.

It shocked the suit and Tony had to rip it off.

While he was distracted with the arrow, Clint managed to hop onto his shoulders and appeared to be riding him.

"Get off!" Tony yelled.

Everyone except Tony began laughing hysterically.

Tony swatted Clint's legs and eventually knocked him off of his suit.

Clint rolled into the weights and appeared to have hit his head in the process, because for an unknown reason, he was motionless.

Natasha could barely hold back her giggles as Tony rushed over to him apologizing.

Just as Tony got into range, Clint jumped up and sunk five electric arrows into Tony's suit in different places.

"You piece of...-" Tony began, but was cut off by his malfunctioning suit.

"I win!" Clint yelled happily.

**Who will take on Clint next? Find out in chapter 2! Follow, Favorite, and Review for chapter 2 even sooner! -MarvelLuver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 got such great feedback, that I decided to post chapter 2 today! I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I'll even post chapter 3 tomorrow if you guys would like that! :D Thanks again! 3**

Chapter 2

"Whose next?" Clint happily yelled as Tony ripped off sparking pieces of armor and cursed under his breath.

"I wouldn't want to kill you accidentally," Steve said.

"Oh please," Clint said, grabbing his arrows off Tony's destroyed suit and placing them back in his quiver.

"I'll go easy on you," Steve said, pulling his helmet on over his messy blond hair.

"GO!" Natasha shouted over the jokes and bets the rest of the team were making.

Clint surprised Steve by not going immediately for an arrow shot, but instead using an arrow as a spear and tossing it in an arc over to Steve and then, in the moment that the arrow distracted him, notched another arrow and shot right at his leg.

The black widow arrow, which Tony helped design, dug it's spider-like teeth into the victim and swirled around the area until the victim was forced to stop and pull it out.

Steve reacted immediately, grabbing the arrow and flinging it back at Clint.

He knocked into Clint with his feet swinging in powerful kicks.

"20 bucks says Capsicle wins," Tony said to Natasha.

"You're on, Clint's got this in the bag," she replied.

"And here I thought we were friends," Steve said sarcastically to Natasha as he shoved Clint's arms away from his neck and spun around to kick him across the jaw.

Clint dodged him and jumped up to the I beams on the ceiling, shooting an arrow in his direction, which pierced him in the left arm.

Steve saw this as a chance to act weak and then surprise him, so he grabbed the arrow, ripped it out, and then flung his shield forcefully into Clint's head, effectively knocking him to floor.

"Winner: Capsicle!" Tony yelled happily, grabbing the 20 dollar bill from Natasha's fingers.

Clint sadly stalked over to where Tony was shoving his betting money into his pocket.

"You do remember that you lost, right?" he asked, smirking.

"We don't need to remember that," Tony said annoyingly, slowly moving away toward Natasha.

"So, who wants to take on the champion?" Steve said happily, grabbing his shield off the floor.

"I'll take a whack at it," Bruce spoke up, unbuttoning his shirt as his face grew green.

**Will the hulk beat the famous Captain? Or will the Captain continue his glorious rein of victory? Find out in chapter 3, which will be coming out later tonight, or early tomorrow depending on reviews, and on whether I find the time. Again, I thank you all so much for the amazing feedback, reviews, follows, and favorites from chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 just as much! **

**To let those of you who like my content know, I'll be beginning a longer story in a week or so, (yes, about the avengers), so I would love any ideas or suggestions from you guys! **

**-MarvelLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, you really seemed to like part 2, so I caved and decided to give you part 3 tonight! :D I hope you enjoy. Also, I've got a question, would you like longer chapters? Because I personally prefer longer chapters myself, that's just my opinion though! XD**

Chapter 3

"Don't worry Buddy, I'll design a nice gravestone for you," Tony said, patting Steve on the shoulder as Bruce transformed into a giant green Hulk.

"3...2...1... GO!" Natasha yelled, snapping the red flag against the rope. _(I forgot the red flag in chapter 2, don't hate me plz! DX!)_

Steve jumped up and swung on the fan toward the Hulk, who came pounding down the mat on all fours, then spread his limbs out as he collided with Steve, who surprisingly pushed back and knocked the Hulk on his back, but he sprang back up and brought his powerful fist to Steve's face.

Steve fell backward, but like the Hulk, sprang back up and continued the fight by bringing a fist to the Hulk's arm, which flung backwards in a painful jerk.

"Oh my god, Steve's like... Not dead," Natasha said in awe, as the Hulk and Captain America seemed equally matched.

"Thirty bucks says Hulk wins," Tony said in his annoying, but charming way.

"You're on, Stark," Natasha said, giving him a strong handshake.

"I'm gonna be a rich by the end of this," Tony said smugly.

"Aren't you already?" Natasha replied smoothly with an annoyed glance at Clint, who was smirking.

"Well... I'll be rich-ER," Tony said. Clint gave Natasha a shake of his head, but he was obviously containing a laugh.

The Hulk grabbed Steve's leg and swung him into the weights, but he jumped back up and smashed both of his fists into the Hulk's face simultaneously.

The Hulk fell backward into a pile of arrows and quivers that belonged to Clint.

"Hulk. Concede." The Hulk stated, rising from the pile of arrows as he transformed back to Bruce.

"Couldn't keep up with a senior citizen? Come on Banner, you're slacking," Tony joked.

"Good fight," Steve said, holding his hand out to Bruce.

Bruce took it, "Ya, so does this mean I can avoid hulking up for a while longer? It's not good for your building," Bruce said, looking to Tony, who was scanning the room of broken exercise equipment and cracked weights.

"Please do," Tony said gratefully, grabbing a soda out of the mini fridge that Clint had installed since he and Natasha hung out in there so much.

"Whose next?" Steve asked, looking over at Thor and Natasha.

Natasha smiled, raised her hand and said sweetly, "I promise not to go easy on you."

**So, how'd you like it? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews! I love getting nice comments and love from you guys, I also appreciate it when I receive constructive criticism 3. Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, so look forward to seeing the Black Widow take on the Star Spangled Man with a Plan :D!**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback on the last two chapters, and I can't wait to begin my next story on Wednesday (or) Thursday depending on when I rap up this story, and that depends on your reviews, so get to it! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ 3 Thanks again!**

**-MarvelLuver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I can't begin to say how much it means to me to wake up and see all your wonderful reviews! Every time one of you says you're excited for the next chapter, I log on and start the next chapter XD! Enjoy Chapter 4, who are you routing for? Cap or Widow?**

Chapter 4

"Steve, you should probably concede now," Clint said, waving him up to the mat.

"I'll try not to snap you in half," he ignored Clint's comment and joked to Natasha.

"And I'll do the same," Natasha said sweetly.

"Alright kiddies, no killing, no murdering, and try not to fatally wound anyone," Tony said as he grabbed the red flag's rope and began swinging it, "GO!"

Steve saw Natasha begin to jump towards him and easily rolled under her and flung his shield at her back, knocking her into the far wall.

"That's all you got, gramps? A metal plate?" Natasha asked, throwing her arms above her head and gripping an I beam as she swung back and forth.

Steve ran toward her and she swung her legs straight into him.

He fell back and she wrapped his widow legs around him as he did, now in the position of trying to hold him down.

"If they kiss, who shall be crowned the glorious winner?" Thor asked his friends.

"What?!" Natasha yelled, jumping off of Steve as his foot came up and kicked her in the arm.

"They are truly adorable," Tony said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Natasha wrapped her wires around Steve's neck and tied them around her finger tips, pulling him across the room.

He reached up and tried to break the wires, but she then lunged backward and knocked him to the ground in an almost simple-looking manner.

"Okay..." Steve choked out, "Stop, she wins."

Natasha smile devilishly and released Steve from the wires.

"Told you," Clint said as Steve marched off the mat.

"And the winner is... THE FAMOUS, THE MADLY IN LOVE WITH STEVE, THE RED HAIRED... BLACK WIDOW!" Tony bellowed loud enough to wake up the entire city.

"STARK!" Natasha and Steve both yelled back, their cheeks turning bright red.

"Denial is the first sign of love," Tony sang happily, giving Steve a pat on the shoulder.

Steve brought his fingers up to Tony's hand and flicked it off his shoulder forcefully.

"Ow!" Tony whined, rubbing his hand.

"So, the only ones left are... Thor, and Natasha," Clint stated, seeing that everyone except the demigod was bruised, tired, and out of the competition. Not of course counting Natasha since she _just _beat Steve.

"I fear that I will painfully destroy you," Thor said warily.

"And I fear that you boys underestimate me," Natasha said sassily, stepping onto the mat, followed by a rather I-Need-To-Prove-My-Manliness Thor.

**I hope you liked the Black Widow and Steve Rogers fight! Let me know in the reviews if you have anything that you'd be sad if I left out in my new story. Some people have been saying they would prefer to keep the arc reactor and pretend he never got rid of it. And some people are like, "IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE STORY-LINE, I WILL FOREVER HATE YOU!"... So, there's an issue.**

**XD Review, favorite, follow, love! Thanks to all you awesome reviewers and thanks for lifting my spirits with your amazing comments about the story!**

**-MarvelLuver**

**(Also, ignore all the number three's from the previous posts, I was typing hearts with the Less-Than symbol and the number three, haha! But I didn't realize that the less-than symbol did not in fact show up when the story was published.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even... I just checked my email. There were so many favorites and follows I felt inclined to do what you wished! Enjoy Part 5 and don't be shy to send me some constructive criticism, and if you enjoy, please please please (I said please) send some kind reviews my way, I absolutely love reading them. If you have any questions, I'd be honored to reply :D!**

Chapter 5

"Alright, I suppose if the lady insists..." Thor said seemingly worried.

He summoned his hammer and it entered his grasp as if it belonged there.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Steve shouted, waving the flag wildly.

"Alright, final bets," Tony said.

"Natasha's gonna kick his butt," Clint said, lifting a twenty dollar bill into the air.

"Thirty says Thor wins," Tony challenged Clint.

"You're on," Clint said, very sure that the black widow could take down the demigod.

Natasha leaped like a spider onto Thor's shoulders, wrapping her coil of wire around his neck like she did Steve.

He anticipated the move and held his hammer up to the wire and cut it with ease.

Clint knew she was just waiting for the perfect moment to bite.

She used her arms to wrap around Thor's arms and fling him and herself against the wall.

"This woman is stronger... Than I anticipated!" Thor bellowed, trying to remove the lethal widow from his back.

Clint laughed hysterically at the sight, slapping his hand against his knee.

Thor swung his hammer into Natasha's shoulder and she yelped in pain as it became crooked.

"Ouch!" Bruce said, nearly ready to stop the fight.

"Oh, Lady Tasha, my apologies!" Thor said, dropping his hammer to the ground.

"You're forgiven!" Natasha yelled, jumping up and throwing him into a pile of broken weights.

He tried to jump back up, but Natasha was one step ahead of him, pinning both his shoulders and legs to the ground until a flabbergasted Tony called out, "The winner of the 2014 Avenger's kill-eachother bash is Natasha Freaking Romanoff!"

"If you want my autograph, you'll have to wait until my arm is functional," Natasha said happily.

"Ya alright?" Clint asked when she came off the mat.

"A dislocated shoulder is _worth _the bragging rights of being better than the lot of you," she replied.

"Well done, Lady Tasha!" Thor said as he brushed off the debris of cracked and broken weights.

"He does remember he was beaten by a girl, right?" Tony asked Steve in a hushed tone.

"Girl or not, she just beat a **demigod!"** Steve said, leaving the conversation hanging as he followed Natasha and everyone else to the sitting room of Avenger's tower.

After a few minutes, everyone realized they were exhausted, and they all fell asleep on the couch and chairs overlooking New York city.

**I know, I know, corny ending. Oh my odin I enjoyed writing this!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and Comment!**

**Love you guys! :D**

**-MarvelLuver**


End file.
